A Long Storm
by Norukai
Summary: Shikamaru is walking back from a chunin meeting when a huge storm brews up, who knows what could happen when he finds himself in the house of a certain kunoichi.CONTENT ADVISORY: CONTAINS GRAPHIC WRITING!


**A Long Storm**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, but this story is MINE!!! It should only be places I want it to be! Oh, you all should know who owns Naruto, if you don't I shall murder you in your sleep.

**Contains: **Shikamaru x Ten-ten, highly pornographic writing, and some kinky bondage. I will let the story expand on that. Oh, there is also a bit of Chouji x Shikamaru, but not heavy stuff… Sorry IK! Oh and, this is a ONE SHOT! Meaning no other chapters or related fictions will follow this one… Sorry, I will write more lemons, but none that have to do with this…

**Thanks: **Speaking of my friend Instant Kitty/Megan/Ayumi/Scrumptious, whatever you want to call her… I would like to thank you in advance for testing the fiction and finding some of my mistakes. You are a lurvly Beta!

**Author's note**: If you have ever seen a full American dubbed episode without killing yourself this fanfiction is NOT for you… I am serious; anyone who watches American dubbed Naruto must die a horrible death! Oh, if you are awesomely cool you should also know what the Japanese titles and basic words are… Once again, if you REALLY watch Naruto you should know theses things. It's not that I am "expert" at Japanese; I just know some basic stuff! (Enough with my ranting) ON TO THE FICTION:

Shikamaru was walking along the empty streets of Konoha, moonlight shone on the side walk. _How troublesome to call to a meeting this late at night. That woman leading it was troublesome too, she went on and on about Chunin responsibilities. _Wishing he had his vest and over shirt the sixteen year old nin stuck his hands in the pockets of his dark green gray pants. A brisk breeze gusts straight through his mesh shirt chilling his slim but muscular form beneath. Shikamaru continues on his way home taking his hand out of his pocket only to scratch his head.

_It is too damn cold for this season, I wonder what's happening?_ Suddenly the sky darkens, deep gray clouds cover the moon, all that is left to light his way home are the orange glowing street lights. Walking past the closed Ramen shop, the young nin noticed that the bars had closed early. _This is going to be troublesome, my father is going to be home early tonight and my mom will get mad at him for drinking so much. _Shikamaru sighs; there was no person scarier than his mother.

Looking up into the sky, he smells the rain before it comes; the fresh scent of it clears his mind. Like the silence before a storm. Abruptly it begins to down pour, rain droplets the size of fingernails begin pounding into the dry Earth, Shikamaru is completely soaked, his shirt provides no cover, but it didn't matter, there was not a shirt in the world that could block this rain. A loud voice echoes around the village, Shikamaru recognizes it as the Hokage's, "Everyone please stay in your houses, this storm is very violent and could cause major flooding, three lightning strikes have already damaged the village. Please find an indoor shelter and stay there for the remainder of the storm."

_Damn! This is really troublesome, my house is still a good ten blocks away, and with this storm, I don't know if I should be out. _As if to illustrate its strength, a bolt of lightning strikes the building above Shikamaru, with his hearing impaired by the noise of the storm, and blinded by the light, a few chunks of stone clobber his back, gashing a large bloody hole on his left arm. A brick falls and hits his head, knocking him unconscious; rain washes his blood into the street.

"Shikamaru-kun?" a feminine voice called out. Opening his eyes, all he saw was a spinning blur before his head began pounding. "Uhrg!" he grunted in pain, "My head-"A warm damp cloth placed over his eyes and fore head brought instant relief. "Don't move Shika-kun, the corner of the building narrowly missed you, but a few bricks hit your head." Shikamaru believed her; the pulsing pain even blurred his vision. _Mom is going to yell at me for not hurrying home._

"Lay back down Shikamaru, I am going to boil more water." The feminine voice says cheerfully, realizing that he was going to be fine. Shikamaru feels her presence exit the room. _So Ten-ten found me, a woman. I was saved by a woman, how embarrassing. _Shikamaru sits up; a cool breeze from nowhere causes him to shiver. Then he realizes that she must have removed his shirt. _It was a bit bloody, but this is becoming too troublesome, I think I'll show my own way out. _

Leaning on the table next to him, he stood up shakily. Supporting himself on the walls he made his way toward the door. An earsplitting clap of thunder shook the house; Shikamaru felt it in his gut, t_his storm is only going to get worse._ A loud crash from the other room startled the nin into almost falling. "Shika-kun! Where are you?" Ten-ten called worriedly, _How troublesome, I really want to leave but I can't get anywhere in this weather. _

"Were you going to leave?" Ten-ten asked fear evident in her voice. "Well," Shikamaru began, "I knew it! You were going to leave! Shika-kun, I don't want to be here by myself!" Shikamaru eyed her warily, "Where are your mother and father?" The boy realized he wasn't about to leave, Shikamaru found a seat in one of the comfortable entry room chairs. Ten-ten sat down next to him, head low. "My parents went to a fancy party at Kiba-kun's house, I am sure they won't be back until the storm is over, and I don't want to be here alone!"

_There is nowhere I can really go. I was saved by a girl, and all I know about her is her name and that she uses weapons to attack. That is truly pathetic; I don't deserve to be a chunin. _Another cool breeze stopped Shikamaru's inner conversation. This house sure was drafty. "Oh, you're shivering! Let me get you one of my father's shirts!" Ten-ten ran upstairs, trusting him to stay. Shikamaru sighed; this was going to be one long storm. After he waited a few minutes for her return Shikamaru stood up, _At least I'm not falling everywhere._ The genius ninjawalked up the creaky stairs.

Out of breath on the second floor he only then realized how long his day had been. Chouji, Hinata, and himself had completed three D class missions that all involved some form of physical labor. "Umpf! Damn!" Shikamaru heard Ten-ten struggling with the door handle before he actually navigated the corner. _What is she doing? I know she has enough muscle strength and wits to open a simple door… _A bright light flashed outside the hall window right after Ten-ten made eye contact with him. Shrieking she grabs a hold of the teen, and drew him into a tight and fearful embrace. Ten-ten's feminine warmth heated his bare chest; the younger nin blushed at the physical contact. Sweat drips down into his eyes; suddenly the house was a lot warmer.

In the darkness Shikamaru bumped into the wall behind him, trying to get out of her grasp he asked, "Ten-ten, what are you doing?" The lights flicker back on and she let go, somewhat reluctantly. "Gomen Shika-kun. I was frightened." Shikamaru gave her a hard look. _What kind of woman game is this? Ten-ten is a hardened genin, lightning shouldn't 'frighten' her. _Shikamaru shivered; the house really was cold, _what was that heat I felt?_

"Could you open this door? I was having trouble." Ten-ten asked with a cheery smile. _This really is getting to troublesome… _Going over to the door he turned the knob and pushed as hard as he could. A dark looming presence struck his senses as he fell into the easy-to-open door. _What… Is this?_ A thick and cold iron door slammed shut behind him. The last thing he glimpsed from the doorway was a smiling Ten-ten whose eyes were hidden in shadow. Then there was darkness.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shikamaru yells as loudly as he can, hoping to catch the attention of a changed Ten-ten. No reply meets his ears. _I don't know what she is thinking but this is becoming very troublesome for me. _Squatting on the floor in the pitch black, he closes his eyes and breathes. After a minute of mind-clearing he assumes the Shikamaru special hand position.

_Why is she doing this? _The genius nin's mind races, thinking of all his memories with Ten-ten and everything he knew of her. Then he traces her behavior this night and found it was very unlike her to be this way at all. From being afraid of the storm to locking him in the room, none of it was even hinted at in her personality. Then the question was: What was causing this? Shikamaru's mind ran through many possibilities. _These make the most sense, _he thinks to himself. _A: She is just being a woman, all of whom are strange and unpredictable. B: This is some weird test and she was ordered to be that way. Or C: Some enemy ninja took over her mind somehow and is trying to hurt me of all people._

_Even out of those only A or B is likely._ The ceiling begins to glow, it grows brighter until the light is blinding. Shielding his eyes, the chunin hears a metal grate open on the wall left of the door. _Maybe this will answer my question! _

"Nara Shikamaru, a chunin ninja who uses techniques that employ shadows. Furthermore you're a genius with an outstanding IQ. You are also rather lazy, and do not like women" Ten-ten states the facts easily, as if reading them from a book. The room heats as the lights grow brighter. Glancing around he notices that the walls are all cement along with the ceiling, save the fluorescent lights that give off a pink glow. The floor is fluffy pink carpeting. The only piece of furniture in the room was a bed that seemed to be bolted to the ground. The bed seemed comfortable, but Shikamaru sensed that there was a hidden device in it.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Shikamaru asks, keeping his voice calm and normal. _Whoever this is they seem to know a lot about me. _Ten-ten's face is concealed in the darkness of the barred window, but her voice is clear. "I am the Ten-ten that you have known since your first days at the academy. I am one year older than you, and use weapons to attack." Shikamaru pauses before he speaks, absorbing what "Ten-ten" said. "If you are Ten-ten, what reason do you have to do this?" Silence fills the air, then the small jingly bells of her laughter echo around the room before the metal grating closes and Shikamaru is left to wonder about what is to come.

It could have been three hours; it might have been five minutes, Shikamaru couldn't tell. Slowly, a bead of sweat dripped down his face. _It seems to be getting warmer in here, but what is this feeling? _The smell of incense fills the air. Shikamaru lies on the soft carpet, where the fragrance isn't so strong. Soon enough it didn't matter where he was, the warmth caressed him, drawing pools of sweat from his tired body. _I know I shouldn't sleep but…_ Shikamaru's eyes droop as he slips into a heated slumber.

_Lazy clouds move like molasses across the otherwise blue sky. Staring up from the perfectly green grass where he was, Shikamaru covers his eyes when the sun peeps out. After a while of absorbing the peace and quiet of the park a wide shadow falls across his head. "Shikamaru, why do you look up at the clouds all day?" The familiar voice of Chouji asks. Not answering, he continues to gaze upward. The shadow disappears when the "big boned" boy joins Shikamaru on the ground. Chouji shifts about five times before coming to a comfortable resting position. _

_A slight heat builds between the two academy students, after awhile Chouji turns to face his friend. Shikamaru, unnerved by the closeness draws his head back. Continuing forward, Chouji's lips enclose around Shikamaru's in a sloppy kiss. Shikamaru blushes deeply, a butterfly feeling fills the stomach of both boys. Putting his hands around Shikamaru's head Chouji draws himself closer until the growing lump in his pants-_

"My Shika-kun, you are quite ahead of the game! That was only a small amount of aphrodisiac!" The feminine voice of his captor rings into his ear, successfully awakening Shikamaru from the dream of their initial kiss. The first thing he notices is that he's naked; the next is that he's chained to the bed. _I knew there was something troublesome about this thing._ The third was that his erection was growing quickly. The thick sultry air presses against his sweaty, well-built body. "Shika-kun, how much your well-endowed body tells me."

"Get away! I don't-" Shikamaru commands directly, embarrassed to be in front of her and shamed for hoping she would relieve him. _No, I must stay loyal to Chouji-kun._ Ten-ten's eyes see through to his thoughts, "Oh yes… I heard you call out in your sleep. 'Chouji-kun! Chouji-kun!' Until then, your large but still quite limp manhood was at the beginning stages of its marvelous evolution. Now look, after calling his name and mumbling for a while it has brought you to almost full blossom." Shikamaru didn't like the way she licked her lips and how her eyes never left his six inch long penis that still had a ways to go.

"I repeat, w-what do you want?" Ten-ten drew nearer, caressing his muscled chest with playful affection, swirling her fingers around his brown nipple. "I thought it would be obvious to a genius ninja like you Shika-kun. I want you." Resting her head in the crevice of his neck she breathed softly, each exhale brushed against his chest. Unseen by Shikamaru, the older girl grins.

_Oh yes Shikamaru, once your mind is silenced you will be mine._

_Sh-she is playing me; I can feel my body's desire overpower my mind. No! I mustn't. _The teenager's body instinctively shivers at the close contact with another being. Staring up into the pink light above him he tries diligently to overwhelm his mind with unsexy thoughts. _A bird flying through the sky penetrating the white- Uhrg! At the meeting tonight, the annoying instructor lady; when she bent down we got a clear look at her- No! This is useless… Chouji, I feel that I might break our promise… _

Ten-ten felt his body shiver once more, then it stopped and she could no longer smell his hot masculinity in the air, only the cold chill of an imagined breeze. _ What an amazing person… _She remarked to herself feeling his magnificent shaft with her eyes, watching it grow smaller slowly _...To be able to do that by thinking alone! _"Oh Shika-kun, your body is so hot it drives mine wild with desire." The motion of his life-endowing rod of beauty halted and she could see his veins almost popping with the effort it took him to stop growing.

_He is a man, even if he pillows with Chouji I know I can unleash 'those feelings' inside him. Men are so predictable when all their blood rushes to certain places. _The black-haired kunoichi blushes slightly, eyes drinking up the curves of her prey's muscular body. Eyes travel up from his shrinking penis. A smile breezes across her face, leaving behind a determined grin.

Removing herself from his warmth with a conscious effort Ten-ten stands up. Watching the genius ninja struggle in the chains she laughs softly. "You won't get out, and I am not through with you yet." Slipping easily out of her shirt she happily notices that Shikamaru can't look away from her firm young breasts. The Chunin gulps as her fingers pull at her panties that you can tell are wet even in the dim light. The flimsy elastic band pulls down further and Shikamaru feels his body temperature go up. In an instant the underwear is on the ground and Ten-ten's body is completely exposed.

_Why can't I look away? Why do I want to drive myself into her more than willing body? I tried and tried but- _The girl blushes naturally, making her look even more stimulating. Moving with great speed Ten-ten straddles herself on top of Shikamaru's lean stomach and bounces once to get a reaction. "Oops!" She cries out in a girlish squeal, "I am running all over you Shika-kun!" The teen's member grows larger as love juices smear his chest. The rocking motion of Ten-ten's swaying causes his manhood to rise even further with mad desire.

Moaning unconsciously Shikamaru arches his back, his erection pressing against her butt. Silently she brings her arms around his head and lies down on his body. Invading his eager mouth she sucks on his tongue as he wildly kisses back, saliva runs down his neck. "Ten-ten!" The chunin calls out as a pulse from his cock tells him the moment was near. The kunoichi realizes this and gives him one last kiss before sliding down his body until her dripping entrance was directly over Shikamaru's eight and a half inch manhood.

"Ten-ten! I need to part your steaming gates and come inside you, I need your-"

"Hush hush Shikamaru, I am ready now." Hands coated in her honey, Ten-ten slathered the largest piece of manflesh she had ever seen thoroughly. Taking her time to rub the tip enticingly while using her other hands to prod his full to bursting sacks of life. The moaning her actions created caused more fluid to drip from inside her walls onto Shikamaru's flat chest. A rush in her mind warned her that she too would reach that moment soon.

Without notice she sank her tightness over Shikamaru's protruding organ, gasping as the warm and quivering invader set her senses on fire. The chunin struggled against his chains, desiring to pull her all the way on to him and feel the warm sucking sensation. Ten-ten read the boy's thoughts and slid onto him further, marveling at how large the quiet teen was. "Shikamaru-kun, I can't just take all of you inside me and gain no pleasure myself," She lied cleverly, "I need you to convince me of your need." For emphasis she slid another inch down his massive organ, only three inches remained to be satisfied. "Fuck you! You bitch!" Shikamaru screamed, wrists aching from the strain against the chains. "Let me in your tight pussy before I fucking spill." Shikamaru yells for effect, but is blushing beet red while saying it. _Damn, it felt kinda good to let those words out!_

Falling all the way onto him at last she felt his massive erection brush her G-spot and began screaming out in ecstasy. Ten-ten's walls tightened as she yelled out, adding to the moment of pleasure. "Fuck yes Ten-ten! Ride me harder, I didn't think a woman could evoke these feelings in me, only Chouji has done that before!"

Shikamaru's deeper voice added to the grunting and moaning. Ten-ten started bouncing on Shikamaru's hardened manhood, driving deep with every thrust. Placing her hands on his stomach and massaged sensually.

Shikamaru shoved upward as much as he could in the binding chains, screaming out when her walls enveloped his head. Watching her beautiful breasts jiggle as she impaled herself over and over again on his sensitive shaft. Then he felt her soft hands press down on his belly and wondered what she was up to. "Oh yeah! Harder!" He called out in delight as her nails bit into his soft skin; the pain drove his pumping to a whole new level.

In the midst of all the moaning Ten-ten's eyes shut and a loud "ACHOOOO" filled the air. Ten-ten's emerald gates clamped shut around Shikamaru's pulsing manhood. Both of sets of eyes rolled backward in delight as time unfroze and the two teenagers wildly culminated. Ten-ten's steaming pussy was filled to the brim with Shikamaru's white liquid. The ninja's back arched once more after she pulled out of him and a smaller second load soiled his chest. Ten-ten rested her head on the prey, satisfied with the outcome. Nonchalantly she licked the cum off the already sleeping chunin.

"This has been one long storm."

Shikamaru wakes with a start at the twittering of a bird. The first thing he notices is that he is clothed; the second is that he is NOT chained to a bed. Looking around him he realizes he is on a bench in the park. A few trees nearby were blown over in the storm. A few children look at him strangely then run off giggling. Back flat on the bench Shikamaru looks up at the clouds, remembering last night. _Chouji… I have to tell him… I wouldn't feel right if I didn't. _

Getting up from his resting spot he walks the familiar street as usual with hands in pockets and head low, only this time it was for another reason. _How could I? Why did I do that? Now I have to face Chouji-kun. Women are so troublesome! _Hearing a familiar voice he turned around and saw Naruto walk out of his apartment with a satisfied smile on his face, shortly followed by Hinata who blushed purple when Naruto gave her a kiss before she departed toward home.

Almost to Chouji's house Shikamaru stopped when he heard the voice of Rock Lee from behind him. Turning around he saw the black-haired boy stumble out of the pub Sakura's uncle owned, the pink-haired kunoichi laughed and embraced the thick-browed ninja, mostly to keep him steady. Shikamaru was about to continue on his way when he heard Sakura yell "Chouji, Ino! Come out here and look at the sky!" Walking toward the bar he stops in his tracks when Chouji walks out of the building holding Ino, who is visibly smitten by the 'big-boned' ninja. "Ino" he starts gruffly in his 'trying to sound sensitive' tone, "last night was-" he stops upon seeing Shikamaru standing there, eyes wide in shock, a tear runs down his cheek.

_Lazy clouds drift across the otherwise blue sky slowly, like molasses. As if the storm had never happened. _

Please review and tell me what you think! Want another chapter? Maybe, maybe not? I don't write slash, sorry! Has gotten countless requests . You people are funny!

Anyhoos! Sorry for some spelling errors and such I undoubtedly made.


End file.
